wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailing Around the World (video)
Sailing Around the World is the 20th Wiggles video. It was released on September 1, 2005 in Australia, and on July 19, 2005 in the US. This video is a compilation of Sailing Around the World segments that appeared on TV Series 4, with their accompanying songs included. The video's focus on Captain Feathersword and his crew was met with some criticism, and is the most negatively reviewed Wiggles video on sites like Amazon. Of course, most Wiggles fans still appreciate it despite its different feel. The video was Flimed in June-December 2004 Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album of the same name, except where noted otherwise. # Sydney Barcarolle # Goldfish # Here Come the Chicken (Wiggly Animation) (later appeared in Racing to the Rainbow) # London Town # Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) # The Captain's Wavy Walk # Sailing Around The World (Wiggly Animation) # Sicily (I Want To Go) # Mop Mop # Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) (Wiggly Animation) (from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!) # Elbow To Elbow # San Francisco Trolley Car # Fly Through The Sky (Wiggly Animation) (from Top of the Tots) # Here We Go Mexico City! # The Barrel Polka Deleted Songs *Sailing Around the World (Live-Action) - Seen on We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea *Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) - Seen on Wiggly Friends Release Dates Australia: September 1, 2005 United States: July 19, 2005 Filming Locations *Sydney, Australia *Hawaii (Deleted Scene) *London, England *Greece *Italy *Sicily *San Francisco, California *Mexico Gallery 16:9 (Australian version) 4:3 (US version) DVD Gallery $_51.JPG|AUS VHS with no ABC Video logo The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-The-World-_57.jpg|Inside cover The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-The-World-_57 (1).jpg|Side 20160813_091932.jpg|US VHS Cover 20160813_092049.jpg|Tape File:9073E1D0-D58E-46CD-A838-AE27B0DE6271.jpeg|Australian DVD Cover File:EACBD1A3-074E-46E7-BB2F-86C35312DDE0.jpeg|Australian DVD Back Cover SailingAroundtheWorld-Disc.jpg|AUS Disc 20160905_130806.jpg|Inside DVD Cover 20160905_130818.jpg|Tour Information SailingAroundtheWorld-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover s-l1200.jpg|Canadian back cover IMG_20181211_0005-1.png|Full Canadian DVD cover SailingAroundtheWorld-USDVD.jpg|US Disc WP_20151122_001.jpg|Insert that came with the US DVD WP_20151122_019.jpg|Inside of the insert 20170626_132615.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc satw_banner.gif|Banner Promo from there website the-wiggles-sailing-around-the-world.jpg|WHV re-release DVD cover 1564633bh.jpg|Back cover WP_20151215_008.jpg|Disc 1.jpg|HK DVD Cover 034195.jpg|HK Back Cover The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-The-World-_57 (2).jpg|AUS Back Cover Without The Roadshow Entertainment Logo The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-The-World-Childrens-Dvd.jpg|Disc Without The Roadshow Entertainment Logo The-Wiggles-VHS-Lot-of-3-Toot-_57.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover The-Wiggles-VHS-Lot-of-3-Toot-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover IMG_3964.jpg|Tape The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-the-World-VHS- 57.jpg|Slipcover VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-the-World-VHS- 57 (1).jpg|Spine The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-the-World-VHS-_57 (2).jpg|top The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-the-World-VHS-_57 (3).jpg|Back cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain and his friendly pirate crew SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture2.jpg|The S.S Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture3.jpg|The S.S Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Professor Singalottasonga SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture6.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in promo picture #3 CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|''"Around the world we go!"'' SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" SydneyBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sydney Barcarolle" Goldfish-PromoPicture.jpg|"Goldfish" Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler)" Hula,Hula,Hula(NothingCouldBeCooler)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles LondonTown-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew LondonTown-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew saluting LondonTown-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew in British hats LondonTown-PromoPicture4.jpg|"London Town" LondonTown-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew in British hats AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens)" AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ben, Cathy and Lucy AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Elefterios in Greek clothes Sicily(IWanttoGo)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sicily (I Want to Go)" Sicily(IWanttoGo)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and Alonfso MopMop-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mop Mop" MopMop-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain, Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew MopMop-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew MopMop-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword ElbowtoElbow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Elbow to Elbow" ElbowtoElbow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-PromoPicture.jpg|"San Francisco Trolley Cart" HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture.jpg|Ben and Caterina in Mexican outfits HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Mariachi clothes HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Here We Go Mexico City!" HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso TheBarrelPolka-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Barrel Polka" CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandSunset.jpg|Captain Feathersword watching the sunset TheWigglyDancersinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Greg dancing GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture2.jpg|Greg AWigglyMystery-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Jeff in promo picture WigglyFriends-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture WigglyFriends-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, CF, PS, Franko and Maria in promo picture JackintheBox-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 Trivia *It js the last Wiggles VHS to be released in Australia. *The songs and segments from this video can be seen in TV Series 4. *The songs Sailing Around the World in a live-action style and Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) were filmed but they were removed and replaced with Wiggly Animation version of Sailing Around the World. The songs were still shown on television. Basically, this video is the introduction to Wiggly Animation. *Anthony's wife, Miki and baby daughter, Lucia appear in Sicily (I Want to Go). *The clips filmed in the different countries were filmed in full screen, while the rest of the video was filmed in widescreen. *It is the only Wiggles VHS cover where it has the colour G rated logo. *This is the second video to be focused on Captain Feathersword. *This is the first video to be broadcast in 16:9 HD. *The back VHS cover has no ABC Video logo. *This video reused one song from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! and one Top of the Tots (Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) and Fly Through The Sky respectively). *Here Come the Chicken made its debut on the video, as a Wiggly Animation song, though it was not included on the album. It later appear in the Racing to the Rainbow album (and video in live-action form). *The video was released in America on July 19, 2005, before the album version was released on August 23, 2005 *The Original US DVD Back Cover says the running time is 116 Minutes including bonus features. This is carried over on the Warner Home Video re-release, without noting the inclusion of bonus features. *An unused live-action version of the title of the song can be seen in the episode We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea whereas Hula Hula Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler!) can be seen in Wiggly Friends. *The 2007 WHV DVD of this and Yummy Yummy have the HIT Entertainment logo at the end. Goofs *The credits show that Sicily (I Want to Go) and Here We Go Mexico City! were written by The Wiggles, John Field, and Dominic Lindsay, although none of them did. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2005 Category:DVDs Category:2005 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 4 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:Series 4 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Videos Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:VHSs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:VHS Inlays that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:Hong Kong